


Their Art

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arson, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Gore, Knives, M/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam, Serial Killers, Top Sam, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves to watch Dean working on his canvases</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Art

**Author's Note:**

> Dark fic, I repeat DARK FIC, don't read and complain about it being dark, you were warned both here and in the tags

What get’s Sam off more than anything is watching Dean. His brother is a master with the blade, an artist really. The way he slashes at their victims, the way he carves their flesh, makes them into living works of art gets Sam hard in seconds flat.

He likes to sit back and enjoy the show, watching as Dean makes a bloody mess of the man or woman they have tied down to the table. The sex of their victims doesn’t matter to either of them, but what Dean makes of them.

Sam will palm himself through his pants, breath coming fast and labored as Dean works his brutal magic. Sometimes he’ll say Dean’s name, making his brother stop long enough to come over to him. Sam will fist his hand into Dean’s hair, thrusting up hard into Dean’s mouth, his brother just taking it like the good little cocksucker he is.

The sounds their victims make, the begging to be let go, pleading for death turn them both on. Sam knows that they probably think that he and Dean will end up using their bodies for their pleasure, but that’s not the case, it never has been. 

Their victims are nothing but living canvases for their art. Dean with his blades and other tools, and Sam always watching like an art critic, telling Dean just how and what to do.

And when their victims finally breathe their last, bloody breath, Sam shoves Dean down onto the bed and fucks him hard, taking what belongs to him. And Dean, Dean praises him, begs him on, tells him how good it feels. 

They clean themselves up, dispose of the corpse and then burn the building to the ground before searching out their next canvas.


End file.
